Slave of your own fears
by Melanie Dawson
Summary: Kayo, the Greek vestal in the Temple of Artemis finds herself captive in the camp of the most notorious worrior of her times, who is now at war with her people. What do you do when escaping is not an option? Inspired from the movie Troy


"_Slave of your own fears"_

_By Impossible Avenues_

--What is this?

Hessian looked puzzled for a second, keeping his eye set on the girl tied to the wooden pylon in the middle of his tent.

--Oh, My Lord... war capture... The soldiers thought that she may... please you!

Hessian looked at the girl again; she was barely visible among the weapons and armors thrown randomly around her. She looked back with a melange of fear and hate. One could see that she was ready to bite off the hand to touch her. Her sweaty face and dirty clothes made her look poor and defenseless, hiding crystal eyes of pure dark brown behind the long curly chestnut hair. Hessian narrowed his eyes. It was long ago that he learned never to underestimate the tenacity of a woman. He moved out of the tent. The girl followed him with her sight, breathing slowly, choking in anger.

Minutes later, Hessian made his way in the tent again, this time carrying the armor in his hands to place it on the wooden support near his improvised bed. He paid no attention to her. His long dark hair curled under the leather strips holding it together. Locks of hair ran down his shoulders, getting stuck on sweat and dust, swiping off the remains of blood of his victims on his body and clothes. He looked ferocious, merciless and all in all cruel. A brute, as she always thought of outlaws and warriors like him, men of no country, men of no faith...

Hessian turned around facing her while striping his clothes.

--What's your name? He leaned over taking his coverings off. All this time, his sight never left her.

She didn't answer. She just turned her face around letting the hair cover more her childish features. She set her eyes on the ground and narrowed her lips in stubbornness. She was not about to have any type of conversation which such a criminal.

--Are you a priestess? Hessian stopped to look at her. She wouldn't move. Still, he could see her chest go up and down, in agitation. A sparkle of humor flamed his eyes. He threw his last piece of clothing. She turned her head even more, her despair growing to the point of visible stress. On his way to her, Hessian grabbed a long black large cloak, covering his body. Once in front of her, he kneeled at her side. She kept on ignoring him.

-- They told me they found you in Arthemis' Temple hiding... And your clothes are those of a vestal... His hand reached her color bone where a small golden amulet found its resting place on her soft skin. ...So... a high priestess too... at a such an early age... I am honored.

Slowly, he bowed, with an ironic smile on his sensual lips. She swallowed painfully, her eyebrows frowning in a dark rictus. The pain in her entire body and the torture of her hands being tied to her back with heavy threads, the fear and the anger made her moan. Hessian gasped at his turn, losing patience with such a stubborn character. He reached at the back of thepylon and untied her hands.

--What's your name, priestess?

She finally faced him. Her eyelashes cleared the way to her beautiful gaze, letting Hessian wonder in silence for a fraction of a second. Slowly she turned her hands in her lap, trying not to yell in pain.

-- Kayo... My name is Kayo... And yes I am the High Priestess of Arthemis' Temple that you and your wicked men have desecrated. There were priests in there, innocent men with no weapons... Why did you kill them too?!?

Hessian stood up. Taking the water vessel, he started washing the remains of the early fight.

--War is war, there are either winners or losers, no casualties. Dead or alive. I didn't kill your priests. They were at the wrong time at the wrong place for me.

--That doesn't make you less of a murderer. In fact it makes you one of the worse!

--Just remember that I am not a murderer nor am I a soldier... I am just what I am and what I have been born to be. Nothing more and nothing less!!! Why are you a priestess? Why aren't you married like most women?

--Because I chose to be Arthemis' priestess!

-- Well there you have it! I have chosen to be a warrior, it is written in my faith that this is what I am as this is what I do best!

--If killing people is what you do best then I do not wish to know more!

--If what you do is what you know best then I do not wish to be in your shoes... Worshiping the Gods for favors while you could just work alone on improving your own destiny! Pleading to kings hungry for power and queens lost in their lust... What a pity!

Hessian turned around and went down to move his hand up her neck to her face, caressing her left cheek. Drops of water fell from his hand onto her skin. She rejected his caress with brutality, struggling her body to the opposite side. He smiled trying to hide his irritation.

--Are you scared of me? Hessian watched her carefully.

--I am not scared of death... she replied silently but strongly.

--Well that's brave, but you don't have to be afraid of anything... not of me, not of death... you are maybe the only Greek who should not fear me now... the only one!

With these words he moved out of the tent. That night he didn't come back. He slept outside with his soldiers, talking strategies of war and ways of breaking the enemy's resistance. Kayo tried to stay awake for the entire night, but while the morning broke through the mists of the night, she fell asleep in her corner, covered with pieces of her once priestess dress, left overs of expensive and smooth blue and white material showing her virginity oath as a vestal.

* * *

The next day was torn apart by the war cries, by the widows crying... the swords' hitting armors, taking lives, breaking spirits... Kayo stood still and silent in Hessian's tent, listening to the sound of death coming from the battle field. She had seen him coming in at dawn and taking his armor. She heard his men outside calling his name, the sounds of the spears being hit against the shields, horses neighing under their masters' kick! Tears threatened to fall off her beautiful eyes. Her parents have died because of war and now it seemed that she will find her death the same way. She didn't fear death. She was about to meet with her loved ones soon, on the other side of the Styx. She cared less about pride and fame, fortune and ego. The sounds of the battle field seemed to get into her ears and make her angry with impotence! She couldn't do anything about it, and her people were dieing. What was she to do? She was prisoner of one of the most known ferocious warriors of her times, and she had no way of escaping. It had been him or another, her faith seemed to have got to its end. Little mattered who the killing hand would be.

Late at night he returned. There was dirt and blood all over his hands and legs. His armor though had no scar of sword or spear. His shield still wore an arrow meant for his heart. He threw it in a corner after breaking the arrow in two. He washed himself and then in his black cloak, left the tent to meet with the other army leaders. Kayo didn't address him a word. She had little if nothing at all to talk to such a beast. But her mind ran wild with revenge.

Hours went by and Hessian came back. Lying naked under his animal skin covers, he went to sleep. The looks he gave her told her nothing of his repentance over his deeds. Kayo's heart moistured with frustration and fury. When she thought he was asleep, she slowly crawled near his side, grabbing a knife on her way. She stood straight on her knees and placed the knife at his throat. The milky light of the moon was playing tricks to her eyes. She looked at him and she stared astonished at his beauty. She thought of it as impossible, such a harsh man to look so clear and calm when sleeping. His tough features, perfect lines and sun-tanned skin made him look severe. But then again the way his eyelashes flickered in agitation at times, how his lips stood still in sensuality, made him look troubled and nervous, a simple man with simple worries, lost in his blames and mistakes when asleep.

She shook her head in denial of any proof of innocence when it came to him. She bent more, trying to go on with her plan. Suddenly he opened his eyes. The deep black fought back the chalky light of the night, putting an end to her courage. She remained still, holding the knife at his throat. Hessian moved his head, turning it enough as to see her and her to see him.

--Go ahead! Do it!

Kayo would remain motionless.

--If I do it now, a lot of people will be saved tomorrow! If I don't do it, you will kill many more than you have already!

--Many more, yes! So you better do it! Come on... do it priestess!

Kayo sighed nervously. Her palms became sweaty and she clenched her fingers more on the knife's handle. She swallowed dry. She felt little drops of sweat coming down her eyebrows, threatening to darken her sight and endanger her life. Hessian didn't lose sight of her not even for a second. He knew she couldn't do it, he knew that she realized how close death was to her now that he was awake. He was the greatest warrior of their times. Kayo didn't even blink. One more second and Hessian abruptly got up, with the knife still held at his throat.

--Do it! Do it! He stood closer now and the knife went in, in his skin and Kayo loosened the hold almost by instinct. Her heart pounded frenetically, joining the noise of the laughters coming from outside the tent. DO IT!!!

His voice brought her back to reality. She took a deep breath and leaned forward, the noises of the world stopped, the pounding of her heart died in a drum beat, slow and rhythmic. "I will do it, I can do it... think, think of all the good.... of all the bad..." her thoughts seemed to lose track. Her sight blurred with fear and pain, tears and frustration while her body was dangerously approaching his in oblivion! She stopped, eyes wide, watching him... Hessian grabbed her by the shoulders and in a moment turned her over him at his right side, on the covers. She froze still holding the knife grazing his skin. Hessian bent over her, while her sight ran in despair from one side to another in the dark trying to find a clue about what to do. He bent more to the point when she felt that she was actually wounding him. She tried to escape, she didn't want to hurt him, she couldn't do it, she wasn't like that. Her retreat though made her stumble in the leather covers and her torn dress got stuck under, breaking, letting her long legs reveal their beauty to his naked touch. His thigh caressed the interior of hers and she felt dieing on the spot. Her hand fell to the ground, the knife got lost in the dark. Hessian didn't move, keeping his eyes into hers. Not one facial movement, not one blink, not one sigh, nothing. He stood right and implacable. Kayo remained hypnotized with his gaze, unable to move, unable to think, to react... His hand went up her right foot, upper and upper to where their bodies touched, without losing track of her sight. Kayo started trembling, her fists closing in defense, but she didn't move. Hessian stopped. He continued looking into her eyes, until she started relaxing, getting used to his touch, slowly realizing that he was not hurting her. Tears of relief and frustration drowned her chocolate eyes in brilliant watery stars... little by little, one tear after another crossed the line of her cheeks, tracing wet marks on her skin down into her hair, along her temples... Hessian didn't let go still. When her sighs and tears dried he turned slowly around on his back and closed his eyes. Kayo remained there, at his side, cold like a statue carved in marble. She didn't even cover her legs, nor tried to get up and leave. What she has just experienced, all the pressure was too shocking for her to feel embarrassed or shy now.

Hessian reached her unexpectedly, and with a strong move grabbed her by the waist and rolled her into his arms, her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, her leg over his... She felt the wave of a rebuff of the early shock striking her again! Still she tried to slowly get back, and stay further away from him. Hessian looked down on her and on her shy attempt to escape his touch. Brutally he set his hand on her body and pulled her back, pressing her at his side. His look said it all... there was no way out, his way or no way at all! Kayo indulged in the situation, and with a sob of giving up she allowed her body to relax. Little by little his skin became soft, his heart became music to her ears, his hair became a sweet hideaway... her eyes gave up the fight and dreams took over...

Above the seashore, along the ships breaking the sand in scary shapes, above the fields of death, the moon shinned brightly ... The Gods were watching...

* * *

The third day of imprisonment... The sun cleared the way to the battle field. The soldiers were getting ready, shields and armors were being carried from one side to another, last orders, last check ups! Kayo opened her eyes to close them back in the following moment. Slowly she rolled on the other side, not feeling ready to face the new day... nor him! Her hands went up her body, and on Gods mercy, her clothes were still there! She started recalling the happenings of the night before... Her eyes closed in shame. A deep sigh brought her chest up in pain...

Hessian was no where to be found. Little did he care about her or had any troubles thinking of what he had done to her that night! Kayo was angry with his calm, with his way of taking things! She went out of the tent. His soldiers stopped and looked at her. All of a sudden she felt dirty and ran back inside. Minutes later Hessian broke in to take his shield and helmet. Before getting out he turned around to look at her. A smile arose on his lips in understanding.

--Stay away from the soldiers... they are men with no women... Don't leave the tent if you know what's best for you!

With these words he put his helmet on and rushed out. His men followed. Kayo ran and pulled the entrance covers as much as she could, scared at the perspective of being attacked by one of those brutes out there. Then she crawled in her corner, trying to clean herself as much as possible, even though she thought she could never take all the dirt off, as she felt miserable.

* * *

The night came. Kayo hadn't left the tent. She noticed that one of Hessian's men was permanently watching. Weather it was for her protection or prevent her from escaping, she did not know, but she feared him anyhow. It was a tall man, a huge man, with blue eyes and a long red scar on his left cheek. His black beard and cruel look made her shiver. She had seen him often with Hessian and she knew that he was one of his trusty men. It must have been important if Hessian left one of his best men to guard the tent instead of having him in the battle at his side. That scared her even more.

When Hessian came in, she was inspecting his weapons. Immediately she dropped them and stepped back out of his way. He threw his helmet and shield. Standing on the edge of his bed he took of his shoes and his arm and leg fenders. When he was done, he looked up to Kayo. She watched him back.

--Wash my back! It's been a hard day... his voice got strangled once his head went down to his chest...

Kayo quivered, but she dropped reluctance when she saw his eyes spear her in demand. She ran to the water vessel and after soaking a piece of clothing and wringing it out, she went back at him and slowly started cleaning his tired back. He stood up, turning so she can reach his sides. She was little unlike him who outran her visibly. Once she finished, he turned around and looked at her and for a moment there she had the impression that he actually thanked her with his eyes. But she didn't want to believe it. In silence he took his clothes and left the tent to meet the others. Kayo remained hands wet, alone, in the middle of the tent, rummaging the ground with her foot...

* * *

--Get up priestess! The Gods favor you tonight!

The soldiers ran in the tent yelling and laughing wickedly. Kayo crawled back scared at their presence. They chased her and took her by force.

--No no... what's going on? What are you doing! Put me down!

Her resistance was weak and not noticed. They lifted her above their heads and laughing they left the tent. On the way out Kayo threw her head back looking for the beard man, her guardian. She saw him standing as amaissed as her but doing nothing... Her eyes cried for him...

-- What's going on... why...

Her cry didn't change things. She was dragged to a different tent and thrown merciless on the ground. The tent was royalty, she could recognize the quality of the covers, the rich foods, the the luxury... Why was she here? And where was Hessian? Has he sold her to another? But why?!?

Little time afterwards, the same two soldiers came and grabbed her again. She was in shock. Hessian's name came to her mind endlessly... He sold her, he did sell her... why, why... They stopped in the middle of the war camp! There they threw her on the sand and soldiers started gathering around. Two of them lifted her up and a third came in front of her and while taking his armor off, spit to her face in cruelty and ridicule.

--Well it seems that the Gods favor us after all... but they haven't forgotten you either... so many men just for you, dear Priestess... his fingers ran down her cleavage breaking the golden hooks keeping together what was left of her dress... She struggled to keep her breasts out of their hungry sight. And then she saw in panic how one of the soldiers approaches her with an iron reddened in fire.

-- Your time has come you tramp... no more royalty manners... no more high priestess...

When he came close enough, Kayo jerked suddenly and freeing her right hand, she slapt him as hard as she could, turning his cheek in fiery red. The soldier recovered and slapt her back with the back of his palm throwing her in the arms of two other soldiers behind her. She fell to the ground, almost losing conscience. She lost track of things... Next thing she heard was the animalic cry of a soldier. She managed to raise he head and with her swallowed eye, she saw Hessian burning the soldier with the red iron. Then after hitting two more of them he came down, grabbed her and lifted her up, then into his arms. She couldn't see his face, but she felt his strength and power, his blood running in his veins with anger. Kayo closed her eyes and let herself be carried to his tent.

When he let her down on the covers she backed off in retreat. Her eyes were full of blame!

-- If you expect me to thank you for this then you have another thing coming!

--I didn't know about this!

Hessian stood up throwing his sword in a corner. Kayo followed him with an angry look. "Sure he did not, playing the saving hero afterwards!"... her thoughts were killing him with each second passing by...

Hessian came back with the water vessel to wipe the blood of her face and clear her wounds. She refused his help and threw the clothing back at him. He tried again, she denied it, repeating the act. Hessian threw it back at her, before finally giving up and letting it fall in the vessel. She took it and cleaned alone. Hessian watched her in silence. When she was done, he took the tray with food and stretched it towards her.

--Eat!

She looked at him at the point to throw that too at him. Hessian took the tray back and started eating. From time to time he looked at her. And she was hungry. Well, let her be... Kayo slowly moved towards him and stretched for the tray. Hessian looked at her and she stopped at half way gazing into his eyes. He sobbed and stretched the tray back to her. They ate in silence.

Once done eating, Hessian took his clothes off as usual and laid in bed. Kayo crawled back in her corner. Hessian called for her. She did not respond.

-- I said come here! His head turned to see her. She still didn't answer, turning his back at him. Hessian got up throwing the covers off.

Kayo jumped to her feet and without any comment she ran at him and set down on his bed. Hessian breathed nervously. She didn't move. He laid back and before going to sleep he made his way towards her and in one movement he ripped all her clothes off. Kayo moaned.

--I will give you clean clothes tomorrow morning. These are no longer clothes, they are rubbish and they have brought me enough trouble already!

--But what about now?!? I can't...

--Sure you can! Now let me sleep!

Hessian laid on his back.

--Now come here!

Kayo murmured in frustration.

--But I am here...

--You really want to see the worse of me don't you?!? Hessian's eyes killed her resistance. JUST DO IT!

She came closer to his side, enough for her hands to touch his right arm and there she crouched, hoping to be left alone. She felt the warmth of his body and for all the Gods, she could not get any closer than that! Hessian though, thought differently as he grabbed her waist as usual and pressed her against him. Their nakedness fit perfectly, side by side. She tried to find a more far off position to give her less contact, but it was in vain, as he didn't loosen up his hold. Her hand got stuck on his chest once again, her breasts molded onto his muscles... Hessian curled his legs with hers. Not a word was said and still she felt like they were expressing a lot. Once she stopped opposing resistance, he moved his hand up to her hair and slowly caressed it, tangling his fingers in the chestnut silky strands. Kayo felt him, felt his strange desire, felt hers. She knew what he wanted and then again it looked like he was telling her something else more than that. Her mind searched for codes to decipher the messaged her heart was sending. There was something wrong... still she sensed this man with her whole being and what she sensed ... she liked...

* * *

The fourth morning brought her peace and silence. When she opened her eyes he was there, watching her. In his black cloak. She rolled her eyes in wonder. Where were the sounds, what was happening...

--I told them to be silent, I couldn't sleep...

His words came as an answer to her unasked question. She frowned in wonder. He always slept no matter the noise.

--Why aren't you getting ready for battle today?

--I am shortly. I just took some time to watch your body in the day light. Pity you have chosen to be a vestal...

His eyes became that of an eager man and his lips arched in a sensual all-saying smile. Then she realized for she was naked and the covers were barely hiding her breasts while her thighs were left to the mercy of the day light. She immediately pulled them over her. Blushing she hid behind the long hair. Hessian smiled even more. Then he got up and started getting ready for departure. She stayed there watching him do all those things she got used by then. Her eyes mesmerized with pleasure at his body. She no longer rejected its sight. It became everyday knowledge. Now she took her time to watch his nakedness in the day light, and she was amazed to discover that she felt no shame in her heart for doing this.

Before moving out of the tent, Hessian came near the bed and threw down in front of her a long brownish dress, looking like the cloak he always wore. She discovered how soft the material actually was.

-- I promised you new clothes... here it is! Stay inside...

--Hessian, the beard soldier outside... why is he there all the time?

He stopped on his way out and without turning to face her...

-- He is there for you...!!! and he left.

Kayo remained speechless and for the rest of the day she tried to occupy her time sewing clothes she found in the tent. The day went by slowly, wounded came in at all times and before she even had the chance to look at their faces from the secure inside of the tent, they were taken away. Cries of amputations, yells of pain and sorrow made her heart cry a few times during the sun's run on the sky. She wish she helped, even those merciless bastards where humans and she had been raised in the mentality of helping no matter whom. But she was too afraid to leave the tent and then again the beard man was watching her...

The night came as black as the others and Hessian came back tired and hurt for the loss of some of his best men. He didn't even clean himself, he just dropped his armor and weapons and left for the sea shore. Later Kayo saw the high wooden pedestals for the dead burning. The fires reached high to the sky. Hessian stayed in front of his men, on top of a dune, head down, his chin touching his chest, in respect to his dead. His eyes were hurt and blame, pain and frustration, his eyes were all the words he ever had best to express himself as other means of communication other than his body language were strange to him. Kayo watched all this is in silent respect and kneeling in front of the tent, with a mutual understanding from her guard, she said a prayer to the Gods to let the dead cross safely the Styx and find their peace on the other side.

Hessian came back when all fires were out and taking his clothes off, allowed her to wash his back, arms and legs. She did that without reluctance, understanding his sufferance. When they laid back in the covers, he touched her dress...

--Take it off! His voice was smoother then the other night, but Kayo still felt bad about staying naked around him. Take it off... he spelled the words for her to realize that despite the tone, this was still an order and it had to be obeyed. She stood up and took the dress off, and then laid at his side, bringing her body close to his. She learned by now that resisting him was of no use. Only that this time he didn't confine himself to a simple side touch, he took her in his arms, getting her on top of him, making her stay there for as long as she could remember before falling asleep. Kayo choked in her own feelings, not knowing how to react, angry at him for doing this to her, angry at her for sensing everything the way she did.

She stood there, motionless, her body upon his, feeling him to the very last detail, his warmth slowly corrupting her body into calmness. Her breasts pressed against his hard chest, his thighs joining hers, letting her feel his power, his desire. And though she knew what a man would want from her from that point on, he did nothing. Hessian slowly let his hands walk up and down her back, until he made sure she is comfortable with his touch. Later on, he allowed his fingers to caress the back of her head, while she was slowly falling asleep. His mind wondered long time after her breath became rhythmic and gentle. He was there with this woman on top of him and for the first time in his life he couldn't understand why he was behaving the way he was, why didn't he just make her his as he usually did. Why would he ever put himself through so much stress because of a stubborn little girl he knew nothing about basically... Kayo... her name was strange, her skin was strange to his touch... she was strange to him! And yet he felt he couldn't let go... He wanted her. That was a fact. But he wanted her to want him too. Now that was something new as normally he wouldn't care too much for that part. His eyes set sight on her back slowly moving once she gasped. His nostrils inspired her perfume and he tighten his hold on her body, even though the desire to have her was so great. He swallowed dryly and talked himself into sleep and oblivion. It felt good to have her there, naked, surrendered in his arms... her arms gently touching his temples, caressing his hair... such a powerless being and yet such a strong character!

* * *

The fifth morning brought nothing new, other than the fact that she was allowed to come out of the tent and even attend to the wounded. His soldiers started looking her differently, but Hessian always kept an eye on her. The beard man left his post and saw too his matters, never being her guardian again. In late afternoon, coming from battle field inspection, Hessian brought her a purple flower he found near the site of her former temple. Kayo received it with a closed heart of blame and shame. His eyes were those of truth and sincerity. She found it hard to believe it still.

The day died as fast as it began and this time she felt better as she was of help, what she loved to do best. She never left Hessian's camp perimeter though as she was scared and still recalled the frightening night with the other leaders' soldiers. When torches were lit and camp fires spread sparkles to the sky, Hessian returned to the camp, talking to the beard man. They went along well, as the old man was in Hessian's service for a long time now and he saw it as an honor to be at his side when ever and how ever. Hessian put his hand on the man's shoulder before getting in the tent. Kayo saw this as more than just encouragement to his warriors, but as a proof of consideration to his men. She knew how they saw him, she knew that the war would have been lost if Hessian didn't stand in front of them. She heard them call his name every morning and on the battle field. She knew what Hessian meant for his people and it was pleasant to find that his people also meant a great deal to Hessian and not just as fighters.

Once he left his friend, Hessian came in the tent and for once he smiled to her in a beautiful way. No irony, no subtleties, no nothing. Just a smile. And she loved it so that she smiled back at him without even realizing. As usual, he took his clothes off and before laying in bed she took off hers as well. When in bed, he asked her to come in his arms she no longer said no. She was peaceful with it now. She thought this is how things are going to stay, that's how much faith and trust he had earned from her. But Hessian had as always, other plans. This time once he got her on top of him, he wouldn't let her hide her face in his hair and try to calm down as to go to sleep. He took her head in his hands, ran his fingers on the side of her cheeks and while looking in her eyes he got his lips closer to hers to the point of kissing. She broke. She fricked again, not knowing what else he wanted from her. This as it was, was already too much for her. He again was pushing her limits and she gave him her trust!!! Hessian didn't care though. He wanted to kiss her and there was nothing that could stop him. She denied the kiss and so she made her situation worse. He rolled on top of her without giving her the chance to even fight him back. He needn't catch her hands and hold them as there was little that she could do anyhow to change odds in her favor. He pushed his head down towards hers and asked for her kiss. She would turn her head...

--No... please... Hessian... why, no... I beg no...

Hessian stopped for a moment to look into her eyes.

--It's just a kiss... he seemed amused to her reticence. Now stand still and leave me alone. I want to kiss you!

--NO!!!

Her total refusal made him angry in a blink of an eye. He went down and took her mouth with no other comments. Kayo was taken aback by the force of the kiss, by his strength, by what she felt and what she thought she shouldn't feel. All the pleasure and then again, she just didn't want it, nor him nor his kiss!!! She fought back, narrowing her lips so he has nothing to kiss; almost biting them in a helpless attempt to keep his mouth away from hers. Breaking him seemed to be as difficult as moving a rock. She didn't give up, but neither did he. Hessian finally raised his head and with one hand he captured her face and squeezed slowly until she couldn't take the pressure any longer. She opened her mouth because of the pain, because she was choking, breathing the air that she lacked because of his weight on her body. Hessian didn't wait for anything else and he lowered his mouth onto hers once again, this time letting her no say over it. He kissed her passionately, letting go to all of his frustration and anger, all his unfulfilled desire, his wish to be inside her being now greater than ever. Kayo moaned beneath him, her hands running frenetically from one side to another, on his back, scratching his arms and shoulders. Her legs tensioned under his and she felt like losing control over her body.

Hessian continued his sweet assault on her mouth, caring less for her sobs and struggle. Finally, she managed to break free from his kiss and she gasped for air. His heart was running insane, his hands lost touch with his mind and now they were rubbing the sides of her breasts. She was in pain as her body responded to his touch and arched calling for him. She couldn't allow this to happen, this must not happen; she was not going to give in. Her hand caught his, trying to stop him from taking over her breasts. He wouldn't pay attention. He stuck her arms above her head and went down again claiming her lips. She turned her head as much as she could trying to avoid him. It didn't help, as with his free hand he turned her face around and kissed her. She wouldn't respond. Frustrated with her resistance, Hessian stopped. She could see the irritation in his eyes and still her expression didn't give him any sign of her weakness. So… he will make her weak!

With a sudden move, he spread her knees with his leg, letting himself inside her hips. For a moment there, he thought she froze. Her body, though incredibly soft and warm, stopped any movement. Hessian could feel the hotness from between her legs, her belly muscles tensioned under his, her breasts trembling in agitation, grazing his chest with their hard nipples, her sweaty palms under his…

--Kiss me! It mattered…it mattered that she too would kiss him back! Why did he have to make her do things all the time?!? This made him go mad.

Kayo looked him into the eye. She breathed heavily feeling her face in flames, her body tortured under his. She felt him down there, hard and strong, between her thighs and she was afraid of what he might do. Yet, she did not want to kiss him. She knew that if she did, she would have lost control.

Hessian could tell her interior fight, so he took advantage of it:

--Kiss me now or suffer the consequences! She didn't blink but neither did he. Her facial muscles hardened. She would not do it.

Hessian let go of her hand and placing both his hands on the sides of her head, lifted his body weight off her chest, letting just their lower parts get together. Kayo remained still, her arms around his, up her head. They looked each other in the eye. The moon cast spells and mists on her sweet breasts, drawing shadows of pleasure off her hardened nipples. Kayo could see the muscles playing underneath his skin, in tension, waiting… She hoped that would be the end of her torture for that night, oh, but was she wrong…

Next thing she felt was an easy but sudden daring intrusion in the very core of her being. He looked like he did nothing, as if he felt nothing. Her eyes widened begging for his retreat. He would not care. As implacable as before he went on threatening her thin barrier. Rumors of a deaf pain in her belly let her know that he was about to succeed. Sweating and barely breathing, she moved, trying to get up. Her simple movement released so much pleasure that Hessian broke in a deep gasp and bending over her once again, he asked:

--DO IT!!!… He just didn't want to take her virginity this way… not like this…

Strands of hair were stuck to his sweaty temples. Kayo knew that she has pushed him too far and that she would be lost if she had done one wrong move now. Still quivering, afraid of his inner movement she reached up to his lips. Their heavy breathes melted. She kissed him with trembling lips. Little by little, he went out, leaving her secret insides, laying his body on top of her again. Slowly she recovered, the tension making way to caress and sensitivity. Their lips came together again and again. His arms caught her body in a passionate embrace, her hands ran down his face, touching him. Hessian parted her lips with his tongue, making his way inside, absorbing her moisture, her breath, her moans… Kayo let herself to his melting kiss no longer being able to resist him. Their legs curled under the covers, their hips touching sliding next to each other, his chest pressing her soft white perfections painful with desire. Encircled in each other's arms they went on kissing stopping just for a breath of air to then again look for each other again with hunger. Hessian turned around holding her. She was now looking down at him, her hair wrapping them both in a chestnut veil. His fingers gently removed it, clearing the way to her beautiful face. That was better.

Kayo laid on top of him, gently caressing his forehead. His eyes were scrutinizing her features with a mixture of coldness, tenderness, amusement and warmth. She kissed him. A butterfly touch to his lips stirring his passion again. An hour or so went by and they were still caressing each other. Hessian couldn't have enough of her smooth soft lips, her sweet taste and Kayo couldn't refrain from discovering his. Later on, he pulled her to his side, wrapped in his arms, close to his heart. One last kiss on her forehead, a gentle caress with his thumb across her face and Hessian let her go to sleep. He followed her shortly, not before locking her fingers round her waist to have her safe.

* * *

--Ahhhhhhhhhhh……..

An amazed sound broke the silence of the tent. It was Kayo, still trying to figure out what was going on. Hessian was already on his feet putting his armor on, in a hurry. Kayo was half asleep, her eyes hardly catching grips of reality. She could hear sounds, yells… people running, weapons…She got up holding one of the covers.

Hessian got his sword and rushed out. She looked puzzled. Hessian tormented back in.

. –Put clothes on and stay inside! I mean it, do you understand ?!?

She nodded. Hessian took her hand.

--We are under attack… one more look at her and then he abruptly pressed his lips against hers before running out, yelling for his men.

Kayo woke up completely, grabbed the dress and put it on. She looked outside the tent. It was night still and the sky was in fire. Lit arrows flamed the dark clearing the way for the Greeks. Her people. She then saw Hessian leading his men into battle. He ran in front of everyone, his sword pointing at the enemy. Soldiers followed close by. The two armies met and shields hit with gnashing sounds, spears torn flash, blood stained the running sand. Kayo saw him fight for the first time and she remained hypnotized at his courage. She did hear about it, but didn't expect this much.

An arrow landed in front of her. Without realizing it, she got out of the tent and now she was in the arrows' range. Scared she ran back inside. Dawn was cracking on the horizon.

* * *

Hessian didn't come back till late in the evening. Even though the battle had been won and it had ended in late morning, there was still a lot to be done. Some of the ships were on fire, more tents had been destroyed. There dare a lot of dead to recover from the battle field. They were so many that Kayo didn't even dare to come out of the tent and watch.

But when she heard his voice she ran out. The scars of the battle were still visible: dirt, blood, sweat. His cold sad eyes met hers. She backed off in retreat. He passed her by and set on a chair in front of the tent. His head on his hands, elbows on his knees, Hessian took time to think things over. His hair came down hiding his face. Kayo didn't dare to move or say anything. A group of soldiers approached them.

Hessian got up abruptly, looking for something in their eyes. His unspoken question brought the men down to his feet. They lowered their foreheads on the ground. Hessian made one of them look him into the eye.

--Where is he?!?

The man breathed nervously.

--Dead My Lord… the man's voice died ending his phrase…

Meanwhile, another group of soldiers came in carrying someone's corpse. Hessian raised his head in anger and despair. He ran and threw the layer off the body and Kayo then understood. It was the beard man. His blue eyes stared forever at the sky. Hessian kneeled at his side and running his fingers down his face, closed his eyes for eternity. His eyebrows frown in a painful grimace, his lips gathered in a bitter cry of fury. His muscled flickered in his cheeks. With a sudden move he got up and after hitting to the ground a soldier standing in his way, he left towards the dunes, leaving deep traces in the ground.

Kayo watched him leave and then turned around towards the soldiers. They too didn't know what to do. She went in the tent and when she came back, she was holding the soaked piece of clothing. She kneeled beside the dead and gently started cleaning his face. The soldiers watched her for a minute after which they left in silence to get the funerals ready. She was left alone with her former guardian who was never to watch upon her again.

* * *

By the time Hessian returned, everything was ready. The body was placed on his high wooden pedestal; the wood was gathered under it, the torches were lit. The soldiers stood in circle on the shoreline, around the dead, to attend the funeral. They wore the war insignia, the flags, their weapons. They looked tired. Their dirty faces became shadows in the dieing sun.

Hessian passed by the tent and took his sword. He didn't even notice Kayo among the many soldiers observing his moves. He came and climbed the ladder up the wooden structure. There he stopped and placed two coins on his man's closed eyes, for him to pay the boatman crossing him the Styx. Then he would remain still, his hands on the soldier's chest, his head down. Moments later another soldier threw him a torch. He set on fire the wood around the dead, with tensioned gestures, which seemed slow and sad. While the flames burnt in the night, he came down the ladder and left the place. The soldiers followed each where they belonged.

Kayo ran after him and entered the tent right behind him. He just turned his head to look at her and let her know that he knew of her whereabouts all the time. Then with no other words, he took his clothes off, blew the candles off and got in bed. Kayo was still standing in the dark. She knew he wasn't asleep and that he could sense her presence as well as she could sense his.

She took her dress off and got in bed at his side. This time she, alone, got close to him, gently caressing his shoulder. Hessian didn't react, yet Kayo could see his eyes shining in the blurry moon light. She stopped, in consideration to his sufferance.

Hessian turned his eyes towards her, his low voice captivating her attention.

--If I touch you now…I will not stop!… I will go all the way through!…

They stared at each other in the dark. His body was tense waiting for her response. Her lips parted in a sob… and he knew. His body came to life, his muscles put in motion his arms slowly encircling her waist while he turned around to face her. They never lost eye contact all this time. He lowered his mouth on hers and the moment their lips touched Hessian lost control. He tighten his hold, making their bodies melt into one, each curve finding its own place on the other one's body. His hard muscles touched her soft skin, putting together tenderness and passion.

Her fingers ran down his chest, grazing his dark nipples. Hessian grabbed her head and holding it back, he made lover to her mouth like never before. Kayo sighed, yearning for air, yearning for him. Her arms got round his neck asking him to come even closer. His embrace felt secure, felt safe… felt right! His hands went down her back again, down to her behind grabbing it with hunger to press her against him even more. She put her leg up his, allowing his knee to come in between her hot thighs. Hessian moaned with desire he could no longer stand. He turned her over on her back coming on top of her. Kayo caught a glimpse of his eyes and she knew that this time there was no turning back.

His mouth searched blindly for her bared breasts. Hessian played with one of her nipples, teasing it with his tongue and teeth while his hand was sensually harassing the other breast. Kayo whimpered like a baby under the pressure of so many new feelings and emotions. Hessian stopped and blew over the pinkish nipples to see them flourish with desire. His thumbs went up and down her ribs, massaging her skin down to her sensitive belly. His tongue traced winding paths of love down to her hip while her breasts would remain imprisoned under his hands, pointing his palms.

Kayo let her hands wonder his arms, placing her palms on his on her breasts. Hessian covered her hands at his turn squeezing them gently. He raised his head to observe her. Her body was wet, half because of the sweat, half because of his tongue tracing fiery marks on her skin. He went up to kiss her mouth again. Her lips felt soft underneath his, her nostrils thrilled with impatience.

Kayo was still getting used to the sensation of how good a man's weight could feel. Hessian palm was kneading her breast, his thigh fitted in between hers and she felt coming apart from the inside out. Every move he made, from the seductive grind of his hip to his subtle breath, made her want him more. They were two people moving as one, two halves striving to be a whole.

Hessian took a moment to admire her beauty. How a woman could be completely naked, her mouth swollen from kisses and the her breasts blushed from the same, and still look innocent, was beyond him, but Kayo managed it beautifully. Her eyes sparkled in the dark. Her heart had slowed down its rhythm, but Hessian knew that one kiss would bring her back on the verge of insanity. Still the kiss he gave her was not the one she expected.

Going down again, he lowered his mouth to her mons. His tongue slid up her cleft again and again until she melted in a shower of stars. Then he moved up her body to take her mouth with his as he began to take her virginity. His shaft was rigid, pulsing, probing her secret core, creating and easing an ache she couldn't escape. Feelings of the previous night stroke his heart…Some of them she recognized…

His name fell from her lips over and over. Kayo covered his face with sweet, hot kisses. She was lost, slowly drowning in pleasure, every atom of her body being alive and focused on the man sliding into her body.

A single thrust broke her barrier. She gasped a cry which he caught with his kiss and took inside himself.

--Kayo…he crooned her name with great pleasure, while she held tight to his shoulders.

He pumped slowly at first, easing his way inside before beginning a careful withdrawal. Kayo moaned. Hessian would caress her soft face.

--Shhhhhhssss……..my sweet one…….He placed a sweet kiss on her soft lips…..Just now……..it will stop…..shhhhhssss……he kissed her again, moving on top f her.

A lazy smile graced his mouth.

--You feel so good. So good…you taste like sugar to my lips…..His words were labored and husky. His smile broadened. I would do this for the rest of the night, but then again I don't think you are going to thank me in the morning… not the first time!

Kayo wasn't so sure. She'd never known any pleasure as great as this one of watching him – the flowing movement of his hair over his shoulders, the flexing of his muscles in his arms, the tightening of his abdomen, watching where they joined with his much larger, darker body meeting hers again and again.

Then something in her quickened and she felt pleasure beyond incredible. Her gaze lifted to his face and she read the same sensations in his eyes. She had known that she would give herself to this man. What she had not known was all he would give in turn. Now she believed.

Her heart filled with love as wave after wave of her climax washed through her. He came into her one last time in a shattering release and she gathered him in her arms, feeling all the magic they have made together.

Breathing heavily, Hessian shifted his body off hers, taking as much weight as he could in his arms. She was so small and yet so powerful. She made him tremble.

Hessian thought he'd probably been too rough, but she had completely undone him and his good intentions. He watched her phantomatic eyes, her sensual lips, this sensual body he has just devoured with greater pleasure than he had expected to. And then he said it.

--I am sorry if I hurt you…

Kayo turned her head to see him and a weak smile flourished on her face.

--You didn't hurt me Hessian…at least not much…

She lifted her hand and brushed strands of his hair off his cheeks and out of his eyelashes.

--It will be better next time… he whispered on a playful vivid tone, chaining her in his arms again.

Kayo smiled for good now.

--And how many next times will I get My Lord? Her eyes were joy to his heart.

--It depends on how fast we go back to Sparta, then we can settle down to an agreement…He spoke like a leader, but his smile betrayed him.

--We, My Lord?… What "we"?… Kayo giggled.

--You ask too many questions woman! You are forgetting you are my prisoner … A troublesome one too!!!

--But…

Kayo couldn't articulate a word more. Hessian kissed her lovingly, putting an end to her demands. Little afterwards they were both asleep. The moon kept an eye on the sea while the wind blew away the last remains of the beard man's wooden grave.

* * *

Almost three weeks later the coast was clear, simple remains of war camps recalled people of what had been going on there. On one of the ships sailing back to Sparta, a tall man with long dark hair, wearing the royal insignia was peering into the distance. Behind him, a young lady was trying to soften the frenetic moves of her long chestnut hair, getting into her eyes. The man turned around and grabbing her by the waist, lifted her on the wooden box in front of him.

--That's home! Hessian pointed out towards the white line barely visible in the horizon.

Kayo smiled and placed her hand in his.

--Yes my love, home!

_**THE END**_


End file.
